maybe, someday
by contagiously
Summary: When Edward and Bella got married, children were always part of their plan.  After the birth of their daughter, life got in the way of adding to their family, until now.  AH.  Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a short fluff story I've had rolling around in my head for the past 6 months or so. Bits and pieces are already written and hopefully I can be inspired to finish it. Unbeta'd so there are probably errors.

* * *

><p>"What do you want for your birthday?" I asked, placing my book on the side table and watched as Edward pulled the covers back from the bed and climbed in.<p>

"I don't need anything," he said with a smile as he leaned over and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to the middle of the bed.

"I know you don't _need _anything, I asked what you _want_."

He smirked at me before leaning down and languidly kissing me on the lips.

"I _want _you."

"Be serious," I murmured, my own attempts at seriousness were half-hearted as I felt his hands sliding up my shirt.

"You already have me." My words were muffled as he pulled the shirt over my head. We made quick work of undressing, discarding our clothes haphazardly. Hands groped and teased until we were both gasping for breath as the rhythm of our joining reached a frenzied pace.

As we came down from our high, Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me onto his chest.

"_Damn_," he muttered, his voice and smile giving off an air of satisfaction.

"We should do that more often."

"Definitely."

Once our heart rates had returned to normal and our bodies cooled, I reached for the sheets and pulled the covers up over us. My eyes slowly drifted shut, lulled by the soothing motion of Edward's steady breathing.

"You asleep?" Edward whispered, his body jostling me back into consciousness as he leaned over to look at me.

"Mmm, not yet."

"I was thinking about that spare room the other day..."

"You want to turn it into an office?" I guessed.

"No." He glanced down at me and gently tucked a strand of stray hair behind my ear. "Work is finally settling down, and Ava's getting older... I was thinking it might be time to turn it into a nursery."

"A nursery?" I gulped, suddenly wide awake. "You...you want another baby?"

Edward shrugged in attempted nonchalance but I could see in his eyes how serious he was about this.

"I mean, we talked about it..."

Before he could finish his sentence, I grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him down to me, kissing him fiercely.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait. I lost the file in gdocs and then I had internet issues when I finally had time to post. This wasn't beta'd so there may be mistakes I didn't catch. Hoping for the next update to go up in a week._

* * *

><p>"Mommy...Wake up... It's time to get up now!"<p>

My eyes opened slowly and I groaned at the early hour wake up from the bright-eyed face mere inches from my own.

"Let mommy sleep," I mumbled as I closed my eyes and attempted to burrow back under the covers.

"Mommy!" The tiny voice in my ear became more persistent as it increased in volume. Suddenly small fingers were prying my eyes open in attempt to wake me.

"It's light out," she reasoned. "You _said _we could make daddy breakfast!"

I grabbed the offending hands in my own as I sat up and looked at the clock on the bedside table.

8:15.

"_Shit_!"

Before Ava could scold me for my cursing, I picked her up and climbed out of bed. I dropped her off in front of the bathroom to wash her hands and then walked into the kitchen to do the same. After turning the griddle on to warm, I was greeted by my excited four-year-old as she waved her freshly cleaned hands in the air.

"All done!"

I picked her up and plopped her onto the granite counter top of the kitchen island.

"Can you start the coffee machine sweetheart?" I watched as she nodded excitedly and pressed the button before turning my attention to the items I needed from the fridge.

"_Blueberry_ pancakes Mommy!"

"Yes, Ava." I reopened the fridge and took out the small carton of fresh blueberries. When I looked back over to show her the blueberries, she gave me her new sassy face and I couldn't help but lean in and kiss her on the tip of her nose.

As the smell of coffee permeated the air, I knew Edward would be awake shortly. He could never resist the scent of his favorite Colombian brew. As I measured out ingredients for the pancake batter, I explained each step to Ava before letting her pour them into the mixing bowl.

"This is fun mommy," she laughed, methodically plopping blueberries into the batter one at a time.

"Just dump them in, Pumpkin."

She scrunched her little nose up in contempt before noticing the serious look on my face. "Daddy will be up soon, we need to make sure it's all ready..." Before I could finish my sentence she had dumped the entire bowl of berries into the batter and grabbed the spoon to mix them in.

"What next?"

After picking her up off the counter and placing her on the ground, I grabbed a set of small Tupperware containers from the fridge and took them over to the breakfast bar.

"Grab the big bowl from the shelf," I called to her as I began to take off the lids, each container holding different pre-cut fruits. "You can put whatever you want in the bowl for our fruit salad, okay?"

She just nodded as she climbed up onto the bar stool beside me and began to contemplate what to add in.

"What do you think Daddy would like?" she asked, tapping her hand to her chin just like her father was prone to do.

"Daddy will love anything you make him."

"Daddy loves strawberries..." she trailed off, deep in thought over her new task.

As the pancakes began to cook, I couldn't help but watch my little girl, dressed from head to toe in bright pink Hello Kitty pajamas, as she smiled in satisfaction at her very own breakfast creation.

"I done!" she cried out in delight. Can I go watch tv now?"

I nodded and then watched as she climbed down from the stool and ran over to the living room and turned on the entertainment system.

My little girl wasn't so little anymore and just thinking about it made my heart hurt. She seemed to get bigger and smarter and _older _every day, even though sometimes it felt like just yesterday we were bringing her home from the hospital. Of course, that train of thought just made me reflect on the conversation Edward and I had a few weeks prior.

A baby. We had talked about trying around Ava's second birthday, but a big project at work had Edward out of the house before dawn and barely making it home in time for dinner. Baby number two had been postponed indefinitely and I was surprised when I realized I hadn't even thought about it in the last couple of years.

"Your pancakes are burning." His words were but a whisper in my ear before I felt a quick kiss along my neck. The two sensations jolted me back into the present and I jumped.

"Fuck!" I cried out in frustration, which just prompted Edward to smirk at me. I glared at him as I scraped off the burnt pancakes before attempting a second batch.

"What's all this?" he asked softly, wrapping his arms around my waist as I ladled more batter onto the griddle.

"Your birthday surprise from Ava."

"Looks great," he said as a genuine smile took over his face.

"I made coffee," I motioned to the pot with the spatula in my hand as he continued to lazily rub his hands over the skin on my hips not covered by my shirt.

"Mhmm, I know, the smell woke me up." He leaned down and kissed the side of my face softly before pulling his hands away and taking a few steps over to the coffee pot.

"Morning Pumpkin!" he called out loudly to get Ava's attention.

"Morning Daddy!"

I watched as she jumped off the couch and ran back in to sit at her perch.

"Happy Birthday! We made you breakfast. Mommy let me make the fruit."

"I see... it looks great!" He reached into the cabinet and pulled out two ceramic mugs.

"None for me." At my refusal, his eyebrows raised in question and I placed my left hand over my stomach. His eyes widened the moment he caught on to my train of thought, and he winked at me before returning the glass to it's place on the shelf.

"Daddy, can we go to the park today?" Ava asked, her green eyes wide and bright, as she bounced in her seat.

"Careful Ava...Daddy might want to do something he wants to do today, it's _his _birthday you know."

At my words, Ava's grin turned into a pout. Edward took a long sip from his cup as he walked over to sit beside her. "All I want to do today is spend my birthday with my girls."

...

A few hours later, I found myself sitting on a spread out blanket on the beach, looking out at the murky rolling waves of the Sound. Due to the unusually warm June day, Edward had decided we should head to the park at Alki Beach. Unfortunately, it seemed like everyone in Seattle had the same idea and the play-set was crawling with kids. After Ava's attempts at getting a turn on the swings became futile, she'd given up with a sigh, before perking up at the sight of a Sno-Cone vendor. Edward had offered to stay in line to pay while I found us a spot in the sand.

I moved my sunglasses to rest on the crown of my head and tossed my discarded magazine to my side before checking my phone to see how long I had been waiting. As I brought my hands to my lap I smoothed the fabric of my sundress along my currently flat stomach. I wondered how long it would be before a bump would form and I'd no longer fit into my clothes. I wondered how Ava would adjust to a sibling and if Edward and I were crazy to give up on full nights of sleep.

The sound of my daughter's high pitched giggles brought me out of my musings and I turned to see Edward attempting to keep the the melting Sno-Cone from dripping onto himself, and failing miserably.

"You're supposed to eat it, not wear it!" I called out as I waved to get their attention.

"Mommy, you should have seen daddy," she squealed. Her little body plopped down beside me, throwing sand into the air, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Sticky fingers!" I chided, leaning away from her and toward my purse to get cleaning wipes. I handed one to her before looking up to Edward, his hands dripping with the the mostly melted red liquid ice.

"Two for you." He took them from me with a grateful smile and cleaned the sugary mess.

Edward grumbling under his breath as he shuffled the paper cup between his hands. "Hey, do you have something for this..."

Grabbing my purse, I rooted around before supplying him with an old plastic bag. As Edward finished cleaned up, I listened to Ava tell me about all the different flavors the vendor had been selling.

Suddenly she turned and shrieked in delight. "Mommy! JJ's here!" She stood up and pointed down the beach. "See!" I squinted into the sun and was able to vaguely make out our neighbor, Alice, and her son in the distance.

"Can I go see them?" she plead, her bottom lip pulled into a pout. Before I could answer, JJ pulled Alice up from building a sandcastle and started in our direction.

"Looks like they spotted us," I stated, holding on tightly to Ava's hand lest she sprint away.

"Ava! Bella, Edward, what a surprise!" Alice said with a smile.

"You too! What are you doing over this way?"

"Jasper's parents live over here," she explained, pointing up to the condominiums just across the street. "We visit on the weekends."

"Oh that must be nice for JJ..."

"Come help us with our sandcastle, A!" JJ exclaimed, reaching over to pull Ava up from her place, wiggling beside me.

"Jasper Jr., don't interrupt," Alice chided the boy, her face pink in embarrassment.

"Can I mommy?" Ava begged. "Daddy?"

Alice shrugged then stated, "It's fine with me... We'll just be right over there."

"We'll come check out your sandcastle in a few minutes," Edward said. He reached over and grabbed Ava's hand, gave it a squeeze and whispered for her to 'be good' before letting her leave.

"I will daddy!" she said with a giggle before running in tow with JJ down the beach as Alice tried to stay close behind.

"You always get to be 'good cop'," I complained, jokingly elbowing him in the stomach.

"Hey, it's my birthday!" he stated laughingly. "You're so abusive."

"Shut up," I grumbled as I pulled my sunglasses down over my eyes to check on Ava again.

"Come here," he said with a grunt as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

I gasped in surprise and when I turned to face him, he quickly brushed his lips against mine.

"Watermelon," I whispered against his lips after we pulled away.

"Of course," Edward said while rolling his eyes. "It's only her favorite."

"Mhmm it tastes better on you," I mumbled. Leaning in, I pecked him quickly before pulling away and putting some space between us.

"Where are you going?" Edward frowned. I couldn't help but laugh, realizing at that moment exactly where Ava learned her signature pout.

"There are kids around," I hissed, gesturing around us.

"So?" He waited for me to answer, and once it was clear I wasn't going to respond he began to chuckle. "Bella, I'm _thirty_." His face scrunched up at at the word like it was dirty. "I wasn't going to try to fuck you here on the beach."

"Now I know you're getting old. Five years ago you definitely would have tried."

Edward only rolled his eyes at my joke and flopped onto his back. Arching up, he reached underneath his body and pulled out the magazine I had abandoned magazine and then my phone. I watched as he laid back down, squinting his eyes from the sunlight as he scrolled through my phone with interest.

"Spying on me?" I asked, taking a last quick look over at Ava before lying down beside him.

"Just a little," he teased with a smirk.

"Find anything good?" Resting my head on one of my hands so I could look down at him, I placed the other on his chest and rubbed lazy patterns across his torso. He grunted and stilled my hand with his own when I got too close to his ticklish spots on his hips.

"Just your 'to do' list." Edward sat up slowly, his words punctuated with quick pecks. "You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "_Crazy_."

When he flopped back down, tossing the phone to the side, and throwing his arm over his face without any sort of explanation I couldn't help letting out a frustrated groan.

"What? Why?"

"You color coded your schedule," he answered, barely manging to suppress his laughter.

"So?"

"You don't see anything weird about that?" he asked, his brows furrowed in thought.

"No! You try shuffling a four year old to dance and games and keeping up with appointments..." I began to ramble and Edward quickly silenced me with a kiss.

"Besides," I muttered as Edward wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me down to lay with him on the blanket. "I teach kindergarten... organization was practically ingrained in us in college."

"I'll never question your ways again," Edward murmured in my ear before carefully running his fingers through my windblown tangled tresses.

"So, I saw a doctor's appointment on that color coded schedule of yours..."

"Yep."

"Anything I need to worry about?" he asked, his voice breaking in nervousness.

"No, just a checkup before following through with this whole _crazy _baby plan of yours."

I felt the sigh of relief he exhaled as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Good."

"I'm going to tell her how my husband's biological clock started ticking—"

When I felt Edward's hands slide down my hip and reach for my ticklish spot behind my kneecap I flicked him in the forehead with my index finger. His eyes widened in surprise and I arched my brow. "You know I _hate _being tickled. Try it and no birthday blow-job for you." He quickly lifted both hands in surrender.

Free from his grasp, I sat up and reached for my phone to glance at the time.

"Now, go get our daughter," I said, gripping his arm to pull him up. "I'll get this cleaned up but we have to go if we're gonna be on time for dinner at your parent's house."

"Yes, ma'am."

He stood up, brushed the sand off the back of his shorts and saluted me before walking down the beach. I watched him sneak up on Ava, grabbing her under her arms and swinging her around in circles, her loud giggles carrying down the shore. The look on my pure joy on Edward's face helped abate my nerves over all the changes a baby would bring.

After waving goodbye to Alice and JJ, Edward tossed Ava up into the air and began carrying her back to me. The sight made me smile and I couldn't help picturing a much smaller child in his arms. Maybe this time it would be a boy.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, I found myself sitting on the back porch of my in-laws' Madison Park house, watching Edward push Ava on the swing set. Loud giggles permeated the air, and her long sun-bleached hair flew into her face with each push.

"She's sure a happy girl," Esme said with a wistful sigh before placing a plate of appetizers in front of me.

"You sure you don't need any help in the kitchen?" I asked, already knowing the answer but still feeling the need to offer my help.

"Oh no, everything's done. We're just waiting for Carlisle..." She trailed off as the sound of the sliding glass door revealed the man in question.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized with a smile as he walked over and kissed Esme on the cheek.

"No worries honey, but you need to go start up the grill," she instructed. "Ava's probably going to be hungry soon. I'm sure she's worked up an appetite by now."

"Always," I said, laughing. "I think she gets it from my brother."

"How is Emmett?" she asked. Esme pulled out a chair and gracefully sat down beside me.

"He's great. Rosalie too. You'll see them tomorrow at the party..."

"Good! And your father?"

"He's good... He'll be in Forks though. He's covering at the station so Emmett could have the day off."

"That was sweet of him."

I nodded. Emmett and I couldn't have asked for a better father. A quiet and introverted man, Charlie Swan was dedicated to his job and his community, but even more-so to his family.

It had been over thirty years since a young, up-and-coming policeman had saved a single mother with a blown tire on the side of the road. A whirlwind courtship resulted in a quick courthouse wedding, and a year later, I was born.

Our parents gave us a happy childhood, taking us on family vacations down to Ocean Shores in the summer, volunteering as scout leaders, and giving us almost anything we could have asked for.

I hadn't even known Emmett wasn't my full brother until I started school and realized our last names were different. I didn't really grasp what that meant until my perfect family had slowly fallen apart, and Renee was attempting to pack our bags.

"_You can't just pack up the kids things and... you don't even know where you're going, Renee__! __ It's the middle of the school year..."_

"_Fine, Bella will stay here until I have things settled. Emmett, go pack your stuff."_

"_Mom, I don't wanna go!__" Emmett's interjecting shout startled me from my spot on the floor and I pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders. "__Can I__...__Can I stay?"_

"_Of course you can__,__" Charlie murmured__. _

Perhaps the defining moment of my childhood, and I had sat frozen in shock, huddled behind my bedroom door as my parents continued to argue in hushed voices out in the living room. The next morning Mom's car was packed, and she said a quick tearful goodbye to Emmett and I, got in her car, and didn't look back.

Mom had wandered for a while before settling back down in her hometown of Phoenix. When it was time for summer vacation, instead of our yearly trip to the cabin, Emmett and I flew down to Arizona. This continued for the next few years until Emmett followed in Charlie's footsteps and headed off to the police academy, and then it was just me.

Renee attempted to spoil me over the summer to makeup for the time she wasn't there. She even suggested I move back with her when I started high school. She had gotten married to a minor league baseball player, Phil, and they'd moved into a large house in the nice part of the city. I didn't even have to think it over before I told her no. I missed my mom, but Forks and Dad and Emmett had been everything I'd ever known.

"Mommy, did you see how highs I went?" Ava asked, tugging on my sleeve to get my full attention.

"I did!" I exclaimed with a grin. "Daddy's a better pusher than I am, huh?"

"Yup!" she replied with a toothy grin before turning her attention to the side. "Oh, Grampa's here!"

I watched her run across the deck and wrap her little arms around Carlisle's leg. Strong arms wrapped around my middle as Edward straddled the bench I sat on and pulled me into his embrace. I leaned back, resting my head on his chest with a sigh.

"You didn't tell your parents, did you?"

"About what?"

"_The baby_," I whispered after making sure no one was paying attention to us.

"_What_ baby?" Edward's tone was teasing as he placed his hand on my belly.

"You know what I mean," I mumbled as I elbowed him in the stomach. "Esme has that look..."

Edward chuckled. "What look?"

"The _look_. The 'I can't wait to spoil more grandkids look.'"

"She always has that look... " he teased. Rolling his eyes at me, he ran his hands down to my thighs. "No, Bella. I did not tell my parents I'm trying to knock you up. I have more sense than that."

I opened my mouth to respond when Carlisle called out from across the patio to get our attention:

"Dinner's ready!"

Seconds later, Esme's return from the kitchen had us pulling apart and I beckoned Ava into the house after me to wash up.

"Cooked enough for you?" I teased after Edward cut into a extremely rare piece of steak.

"The bloodier the better," he grinned, shoveling a large chunk of meat into his mouth.

"Disgusting," I muttered with a roll of my eyes, before turning to help Ava cut the food on her plate.

After dinner, we sat at the table as Ava detailed her latest dance routine with enthusiastic twirls and jumps around the deck. When she plopped herself down into her chair in exhaustion, Esme took the opportunity to begin piling up the dishes to bring back to the kitchen. When she asked for my help, I should have known something was amiss. Standing at the sink rinsing scraps into the garbage disposal, I was cornered.

"Carlisle and I were thinking, unless you have other plans, we could keep Ava overnight... and then bring her over in time to get ready for the BBQ tomorrow."

"No—" I paused, setting the dish I had been cleaning onto the counter. "We don't have any plans... but, we didn't bring any spare clothes."

"She has plenty of things from other times she's stayed over," Esme reasoned. "But if you want her to go..."

"No, it's fine she can stay."

"Great!" Esme exclaimed with a single clap of her hands. "Now, we better get this cheesecake out there. Can you grab those?" She gestured with her head toward a pile of plates and was just as quickly out the door. I exhaled, grabbed the plates and cutlery, and followed her back to the patio.

"No candles? I guess we wouldn't want to burn the house down," Carlisle joked, as Esme placed the cake onto the table and began slicing it. I set plates and forks in front of everyone's seat before returning to my chair beside Edward.

"Ha! An age joke from my father. Hilarious," Edward deadpanned. "I'll be sure to return the favor on _your _birthday."

"_Boys_," Esme chided without taking her focus away from plating the fruit covered confection.

"Ava? How would you like to have a sleepover with grandma tonight?" she asked as she set a small slice of cake in front of my daughter.

"Yes!" Ava squealed in delight right before stuffing her face.

…

"Ava sure was ready to get rid of us," I said, slightly pouting as we situated ourselves in the car for the drive back home.

Edward chuckled. "I think mom pulls out the candy stash for sleepovers. I wouldn't take it personal, baby."

"That little _sneak_!"

"Which one?" he asked, looking over at me with a smirk. He reached for my hand and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss before resting it on his thigh.

Between Edward's lead foot and his need to navigate back roads to bypass traffic, we were pulling into our driveway in record time.

"Wait here for five minutes?" I plead, letting go of his hand and reaching for the door handle. "I need to get your gift ready."

"Five minutes," he said tapping his watch. His jaw was set solemnly, but his eyes sparkled mischievously. I climbed out of the car and rushed up the front steps, fumbling with my keys for a second before I was finally inside the house.

I dropped my purse onto the end table in the foyer and made my way through the house and up the stairs. As I ascended, I shed articles of clothing, leaving them in my wake. When I got to our bedroom, I pulled out the new tiny black skirt and bra hidden from the back of my lingerie drawer. As soon as I heard the front door open I hurriedly dressed in the skimpy pieces of lace I had purchased specifically for this occasion.

Just barely making out the sound of Edward going through the house—probably putting away the leftovers his mother had begged us to take and double checking locks like he always did—I realized I had about two minutes before he found the trail of clothes and came after me.

Taking a quick look in the mirror, I tousled my hair and added a quick coat of clear gloss to my lips. I was so focused on my reflection, I missed the sounds of Edward coming up the stairs.

"I thought _I_ was the messy one," he joked, tossing a discarded sandal between his hands.

"I'm sorry," I said, grinning to let him know I was not sorry at all. "I was in a hurry. Do you like your surprise?"

I bit my lower lip as I watched his eyes trail up and down my body. The bobbing of his Adam's apple was noticeable from across the room.

"_Hell yes_."

He tossed the shoe behind him as he made his way toward me. "But now I'm feeling a bit overdressed," he said, reaching for his collar as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Seconds later, his shirt was cast aside and and he stood in front of me, grabbing my hips and pulling me flush against him.

"You wearing anything under this?" he asked, raising one eyebrow as his fingers toyed with the garter belt straps that dangled down my thighs.

"You're just going to have to find out for yourself..." I replied cheekily. "But not yet." My hands slid up his arms and trailed down his chest, settling at the button of his slacks. "I believe I owe you a blow-job."

"Bella, you don't..." he began to protest.

"Edward, shut up and take off your pants."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this was short. And almost a week later than I had planned. I got writers block at the end and ended up scrapping the few things I had written, so I apologize for the fade to black. My internet has been really spotty but hopefully it gives me some time to just write without being distracted by tumblr, twitter, etc.<em>

_Thanks goes to **americnxidiot** for reading this over for me before I posted and fixing all my tenses and transitions._


End file.
